


of vampires and volleyball players

by yeastlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Meet-Cute, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Vampire Hinata Shouyou, it's consensual don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: Miya Atsumu meets a vampire. A vampire who happens to be a volleyball enthusiast and his absolute biggest, number one fan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	of vampires and volleyball players

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trilobites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/gifts).



> I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/long_red_scarf/status/1282680569919410177?s=20) and jokingly said to trilobites, "What if AtsuHina?" And thus this fic was born. Please don't take it seriously; it's all in good fun.

Atsumu was on his way home from evening practice with the Black Jackals when a shadow broke from under the awning of a darkened storefront and latched onto his back. Naturally, he screamed. He clawed at the thing and, miraculously finding purchase on something solid, yanked it away from him and threw it against the nearest wall. Thank god for all his core strength training.

“Ow!” the thing cried out.

Except it wasn’t a thing, it was a kid. He was short and scrawny, dressed in jeans, a button-up shirt, and a puffy vest that were all well-worn but clean. He rubbed the back of his head—was that garishly orange hair natural? It looked like it was orange all the way down to the roots, so perhaps—and glared at Atsumu. He had an oval face with a pointed chin and wide, brown eyes. Atsumu revised his initial impression of his age: not a kid, just a small adult, probably close to Atsumu’s age.

“I have no idea why the fuck ya jumped on me, but try it again and I’ll kick yer ass,” he warned. He didn’t have much experience in the way of brawling, at least not with complete strangers who attacked him for no reason, but it seemed wise to take an aggressive stance. Atsumu hoped it would scare this weirdo off.

He was starting to walk away—quickly, yes, but he wasn’t running—when the stranger exclaimed, “Wait, oh my gosh, are you Miya Atsumu from MSBY Black Jackal?”

Atsumu froze. “Holy shit are you a stalker?”

The stranger stood up, shoulders hunched in indignation. “No! I mean, I’m a fan, but not a stalker! I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that.”

“You just fuckin’ jumped on me outta nowhere.”

“I didn’t know it was you!”

“So you wouldn’t attack me, but any other ol’ chump is okay?!”

“No! Ugh!” The stranger smacked his palm against his forehead, then lowered it with a sigh. “If I tell you, will you promise not to freak out? Well, maybe you’ll run away, but at least don’t tell anyone?”

“Sure,” Atsumu said, drawing the word out and hoping that the poker face he practiced for setter dumps was foolproof.

“Okay…” The stranger hemmed and hawed for a moment, and Atsumu evaluated his chances of getting away if he made a break for it. Unfortunately, it had been a long day of practice and his brain was still dazed from the surprise attack, so he couldn’t make a decision quickly enough and was still rooted to the spot when the stranger came closer and said, “It’s because I’m a vampire, and I was going to drink your blood. Before I realized who you were, of course.”

“…excuse me?” Atsumu said, voice faint.

“I swear I’m not lying! See?” The stranger pulled his upper lip away from his gums so Atsumu could see two very long, very white fangs.

“No way. Those are fuckin’ fake, like the shit you buy for Halloween.”

“Do you want me to bite you to prove they’re real?"

“No! Stay the hell away from me!”

Atsumu backed away. What were vampires weak to again? He tried to remember some of the horror movies he’d watched, but all that came to mind was the stupid series with the sparkling vampires that Osamu swore up and down he watched ironically. If this person was even a vampire, that is, and not some weirdo with a sick fetish. Those fangs had looked awfully sharp.

He didn’t expect the stranger to hang his head dejectedly and mumble, “I’m sorry. I was gonna go to the Black Jackal fanmeet next week too, but now I probably shouldn’t, huh? I don’t want to scare you.” He scuffed his foot. “I was just really hungry, so I didn’t look before I jumped…not that it’s an excuse.”

Now that Atsumu was looking more closely, the stranger did seem pale: unhealthily so, with a grayish cast and a pinch to his mouth. Wait. This was probably all a con to get him to lower his guard, wasn’t it? Probably all vampires walked around looking small and cute and vulnerable, like those stray cats that Atsumu’s granny used to lecture him about feeding, so that people would feel sorry and want to help them.

Oh, hell. Maybe Osamu was right after all and he had shit for brains when it came to anything outside of volleyball.

“Hey. Uh. How much blood do ya need to, y’know, get full?”

The stranger looked up, eyes wide. “Are you…”

“Yes, I’m offerin' to let ya suck my blood,” Atsumu said loudly, rubbing the back of his neck and staring up at the sky. If there were was a higher power out there, he hoped they would reward him for doing a good deed or whatever and not let him wind up a shriveled, bloodless corpse at the end of the night.

Half an hour later, Atsumu and the stranger who was a vampire (“My name is Hinata Shouyou! I’m twenty-five years old and 172.2 centimeters! I was born a vampire, but I’ve wanted to be a volleyball player ever since I saw the Little Giant from Karasuno!”) were sitting on the sofa in his living room, twiddling their thumbs as they tried to broach the topic at hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Hinata finally asked. “You really don’t have to. I can find food on my own.”

“You mean attack someone else? Yeah, no, I’m not gonna be able to sleep knowin’ I was responsible for that, even indirectly.”

“But…”

Atsumu sighed. “Ya said ya only need a half liter, right? That’s the same amount they take for blood donations.” He pulled his shirt collar down, exposing the skin on his neck. “C’mon, just get it over with. Ya look like you’re gonna keel over any second now.”

Hinata frowned. He clenched his fists in his lap. But at last, he took Atsumu by the shoulders and gently turned him so that he could kneel behind him. “It’s easier if we do it like this.”

His fingers were cool as they brushed Atsumu’s hair out of the way. Atsumu shivered. He felt fidgety and didn’t know what to do with himself, hyper aware of how close Hinata was to him.

“Relax,” Hinata murmured. “If it hurts or you just don’t want to anymore, you can tell me. I promise I’ll stop.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Atsumu snapped. His pulse was pounding in his ears. Was that good? Maybe it would make it easier for Hinata to suck the blood out? What the fuck was he thinking, letting a vampire suck his blood? Shit, maybe Hinata wasn’t a vampire at all, and he’d just let a pervert into his home—

Sharp fangs pierced his skin and he gasped, more from surprise than pain. It was no more painful than having his blood taken at the doctor’s or a donation center; but where that was a clinical procedure, the needle cold and impassive, this was a much more intimate process. Hinata’s bare fingers fluttered against his shoulders and his chest pressed against his back. He was still cool, cooler than any human should be. Maybe that was why he was pressing himself against Atsumu so desperately, like he was trying to soak up all his warmth.

When Hinata’s arms came around his waist and squeezed, Atsumu moaned. Hinata pulled his fangs out immediately. “Um…Atsumu-san, did you just moan?”

“What—no!” Atsumu felt lightheaded. Was it the lack of blood? Had Hinata even taken that much? Clearly Atsumu had more than enough left, judging by how hot his cheeks were.

“That sounded like a moan. A good one.”

“The hell’s a good one? And I wasn’t!”

“You know, the kind that’s…um, sexy.”

Atsumu craned his neck around to stare at Hinata. “Did ya just say my moaning was _sexy_?”

Hinata licked his lips. “Yes. No!”

“Which is it?”

“…yes, it was sexy.”

He’d been too narrow-minded. Hinata was a vampire _and_ a pervert. “Are ya gettin’ turned on?”

Hinata drew himself up indignantly. “You’re the one who moaned!”

“And that turned ya on!”

“Okay, fine! It did. You’re really handsome and your shoulders are really, really broad. Your cologne smells great and your blood tastes even better. So yes, I got turned on by your moan, especially since it’s because I’m biting you!”

Maybe it was because the prick of Hinata’s fangs reminded him of the burn in his muscles when he bent over backwards just to give his hitters the best toss. Maybe it was because he was touch starved, coming and going as he did from a gym full of strangers to an empty apartment. Maybe it was because Hinata was cute and achingly genuine about being his fan. Maybe he just had shit for brains.

Whatever it was, Atsumu decided that he wouldn’t regret this night one bit, and pulled Hinata back towards him. “C’mere, Shouyou-kun. I said I’d feed ya, didn’t I? So drink up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Atsumu taking Hinata to the gym or the park at night so they can play volleyball together. Imagine him making fun of Hinata for being a scrub, but then spending hours teaching him the basics. He shows up to practice with bags under his eyes and his teammates ask him, "Are you okay? Have you been getting enough sleep?" No, he hasn't been getting enough sleep. Yes, he's okay. More than okay, because every night, he gets to make his little bat fly. 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ninetalesk)


End file.
